El beso que nunca se vio
by onighiri-chan
Summary: basado en el capitulo de la niña modelo , Helga quiere probarle a Arnold que ella puede ser una niña amble , con una dulce sorpresa que lo dejara helado ;3 te atreves a leer


Bueno chicos les traigo un bonito one shot , que rondaba por mi cabeza se que quizás quieran asesinarme por lo de mis historias inconclusas pero estando el la fac no tengo tiempo de nada , solo que hoy me pico no se que y me puse a escribir ,sin embargo no abandonare mis historias solo subiré cuando el tiempo me lo permita espero se estas vacaciones de diciembre por lo que le dejo ;3 que tenga una feliz lectura

Comenten plis ¡1

El beso que nunca se vio

Un niño con cabeza de balón caminaba por dé tras del escenario, de pues de escuchar como Helga odiaba su trabajo y deseaba deshacerse de él no pudo evitar corre en su auxilio , peor como era de esperarse ella siempre lograba salirse con la suya y en medio del desfile más importante ,con una dulce actuación al fin había logrado deshacerse del molesto de Jony.

-Ammm.. Helga parece que todo salió como querías –le dijo Arnold en cuanto la encontró guardando sus cosas

-Si Joni rompió mi contrato y soy libre como un ave- exclamo con felicidad la rubia, sonrió al recordar el llanto de Jony al haber quedado arruinado y rio para si misma.

-Sabes es gracioso que la gente te odiara solo porque actuaste linda y amable- esas palabra llegaron al fondo del corazón de Helga , recordando un poco lo irónico que resultaba que eso mismo sucedía con sus padres en casa , por lo que una sonrisa amarga se formo en su rostro .

– bueno te diré cabeza de balón es un mundo muy gracioso – dijo con una sonrisa fingida, tratando de no mostrar que eso le afectaba.

Personalmente creo que estuviste fabulosa es la primera vez que te veo … ..bueno siendo amable …-la miro apenado, desde que la vio en el escenario simplemente lo había dejado cautivado -me gusta – soltó sin mas , la imagen de una pelirroja con trenzas le vino a la mente , tal vez si Helga se comportara así , sería linda pensó .

Enserio?- Helga lo miro con suspicacia, Arnold le estaba diciendo que le gusto que ella fuera amable? , por un momento sintió como el cielo se abrió a sus pies , era lo más bello que pudo escuchar de su amado , sacudió su cabeza un instante ,esa linda niña no era ella ,solo era una actuación para dejar de ser la niña modelo , no debía volar más alto de la realidad se dijo así misma.

Si por que no puedes ser así todo el tiempo ¿?- cuestiono Arnold, definitivamente esa niña delicada y sincera que vio en el escenario le gustaba mas que esa ruda y dura que suele pasearse por la escuela

Arnold , Arnold ,Arnold no puedo hacerlo -menciono de nuevo sonriente , negando con la cabeza , recordando cierto incidente en la fiesta de disfraces donde fingió ser Laila - soy mala ,grosera , insensible así soy , eso es lo que me hace especial ¡ –dijo con cierta arrogancia ,aunque a sabiendo que eso desilusionaría a su dulce rubio

Arnold la miro con cierta resignación, que le costaba a esa niña de ojos azules ser más linda? – lo que tu digas Helga –dijo con desdén ya sabía con ella era imposible ganar.

-Ya entendiste lo que yo diga! Ahora fuera de mi camino cabeza de balón!- lo miro con enojo , y se dispuso a irse del lugar, cuando un niña se cruzo por su camino preguntándole si era la niña del sobrero aloque ella se exalto y la golpeo .

pero por un breve momento una idea cruzo su cabeza ,tal vez era descabellada pero que va ,hoy estaba de tan buena surte ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? Se cuestiono - Arnold ¿?- dijo apaciblemente sorprendiendo al rubio que ya estaba por marcharse por el lado opuesto.

- si Helga – la miro con temor, su nombre salido de sus labios, por un momento le sonó demasiado bien, tanto que casi le derretía su corazón son esa simple palabra

- entonces… dices que te gusto…. que actuara amble ¿?- menciono casi en suplica sintiendo como se el atoraban las palabras en la garganta, miro al piso buscando tal vez alguna señal en el suelo que le diera el valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Arnold la miro extrañado ,por que de repente su tono de voz se había vuelto tan extraño ? sintió como su estomago se le revolvía , solo contener la enfrente ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo ?- personalmente me a gustado mucho – dijo son su característica amabilidad ,tratando de ocultar sus nervios

Y sin mas Helga lo tomo por sorpresa plantándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando al pobre niño en un completo estado de shock en el instante en que sintió esos cálidos labios sobre sus mejillas.

Tal vez el cielo le quiso jugar una mala pasada y hacerlo alucinar con beso de Helga pensó. Pero no ,esa cálida sensación en su mejilla seguía latente , pronto esos labios se separaron para dejarle ver unos profundos ojos azules , mirándole con una infinita ternura y tal vez amor? .

-Gracias por ayudarme – le dijo con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo, si Arnold deseaba una niña amable porque no dar le gusto se dijo a si misma Helga.

-Pero ni creas que volveré a besarte camarón con pelos!- grito volviendo a su actitud tosca de siempre – Y te juro que si le dices a alguien de esto ,te mando derechito al hospital! – le dijo mostrando le el puño y sin más, se fue corriendo del lugar , tal vez fuera una idea descabellada pero era feliz pensó mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa soñadora , había besado una vez más a su ángel de rubios cabellos.

Arnold la observo alejarse , con una mano sobre su mejilla , donde minutos antes estuvieron los labios de Helga y su rostro no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa , tal vez Helga no era tan ruda con todos pensaban se dijo para el mismo , pero algo era seguro …. esa niña era todo un enigma … que por alguna razón el sentía debía resol ver .

-lo que tu digas Helga- susurro – lo que tu digas-

Fin!


End file.
